Complicated
by Lil'wystynyra
Summary: Why me'
1. Verse 1

**_-- Notice me… take my hand.  
Why are we strangers when,  
Our love is strong?  
Why carry on without me?--_  
Verse 1 of Everytime by Britney Spears**

* * *

**Complicated   
Verse 1  
The Tradition – Baring Of The Soul**

* * *

** Sasuke**

Sasuke sat, staring blankly at his ceiling. Thoughts swirled around in his mind, all fighting for dominance. The effort of trying to push the thoughts out of his head was beginning to give him a headache. No, correction, it had given him a headache. 

Why is everything so complicated? 

Things had been simple before, when he was younger. There was a set routine to his life which gave him order. Go to school, train, ignore everyone else. When he graduated it became do missions, if none, train, ignore everyone else. It had almost worked. It would have worked, if not for one person. Naruto. 

Why was it he could ignore everyone but Naruto? He really didn't know. Maybe it was because he was different to everyone else. Maybe it was the bright blonde hair, or shockingly blue eyes. But physical things had never really bothered him before. So what made Naruto special? 

Naruto was probably the one person in the village that didn't fawn over him. Instead, he treated him like a rival, a fellow human being. They had a strange relationship. Constantly fighting and bickering like an old married couple, yet when you got right down to it, they were probably closer than anyone else. They were so alike, and it seemed to bring them together in strange ways. They'd even been friends, in a vague sense of the word. They spent time together, like most friends do, but neither really gave up any secrets, and neither minded. The silence between them seemed to speak just as much, if not more than words, and they'd found no need for sharing secrets. But there was one topic which kept coming back up. It had become a strange sort of ritual, and it was his own fault things had changed now. He was the one that broke with tradition anyway. 

_"Why me?" _

Gods… It had been so long since he'd heard those words. Uchiha Sasuke stopped walking, his deep dark eyes staring sightlessly at the ground before him. His blonde companion who had voiced the question continued on for a moment, before stopping too. 

It had been years, 7 of them to be exact, since that question had first been asked. But he still remembered that day perfectly. 

"Why… Why me?! I never asked for your help!" 

Sasuke continued to stare at the ground, his raven bangs sliding down to hide his face from view. 

When he'd first met Naruto there had been an instant dislike. The boy was loud, annoying, and a right idiot. He'd been furious when they'd been placed on the same team, but let it slide knowing there was nothing he could do. He knew he could make up for the blonde's lack anyway. 

Naruto seemed to know this too though, and took it as a personal insult. To him, Sasuke had everything he wanted. Friends, family, girls. Though Sasuke would argue he didn't have friends, his family was murdered and he wasn't interested in girls. Naruto would only become angrier. Friends, well he could have them if he tried. Family, at least he'd had a family, and girls… well it wasn't Naruto's fault he was queer. 

So Naruto had decided to take matters into his own hands, and in an attempt to better himself and achieve all that Sasuke had, he strived to become stronger, and became his rival. 

Throughout all their D-ranked missions he'd tried to out-do the Uchiha, usually failing miserably, while Sasuke looked on and smirked. 

It was during their first serious mission the question was originally asked. The mission had started out easily enough. Escort the bridge builder home, and survive a week of constant Naruto. 

That had changed though, when the mission had turned from C to B, possibly A in a matter of minutes. 

It was during their final battle with the nin Haku, that the question was originally asked. When Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto to save his life. And Naruto had asked "Why me?" And Sasuke couldn't answer. Not because he was dying, but because he didn't know. 

Ever since then, Naruto had repeated that question, still waiting for the answer. But every time he would be greeted with the same response. 

"I don't know." 

Naruto nodded his head slightly, as though acknowledging the traditional answer. He'd expected it, but he was still a little disappointed. The look of shock on his face was overwhelming when Sasuke continued though. 

"I just don't understand. I always thought I hated you. And now we're friends." 

Naruto stared intently at Sasuke, who was still looking at the ground. 

"It's always confused me… I consider Sakura a friend now, but I don't think I could give up my life for her as easily as you. You're special." 

At these last words, Sasuke looked up, dark eyes meeting shocked blue. Sasuke swiftly stepped closer to Naruto, bringing a hand up to cup his soft cheek. 

"Why do you have to be so special?" He whispered. Lightly, Sasuke caressed the cheek with his thumb, before leaning slightly forward. Keeping his eyes locked with Naruto, he slowly moved closer, bringing their lips together in a kiss. Just a soft, brush of the lips. Enough for a hint of the flavour beneath, before he pulled away. 

Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock, lips tingling at the whisper of a kiss. He tried to work his mouth, to say something, but nothing came out. He felt like he was drowning, or floating, or even falling. He didn't know what he was feeling. It was all too confusing. 

Once again Sasuke moved in, this time planting his lips upon Naruto's more firmly. Slowly he massaged the blonde's trembling lips with his own, attempting to get a reaction, even if it was a shove in the opposite direction. After a few more seconds, Naruto lips began moving tentatively against his own. Sasuke held the kiss for a few more seconds, before pulling away with a light lick at Naruto's lips. 

He opened his eyes which had drifted closed at some time, and looked at Naruto. His face was slightly red, and eyes were closed, lips slightly parted. Sasuke slid his free arm around Naruto's waist, holding him comfortably. 

Upon this new contact, the blonde's eyes shot open, staring at Sasuke with a vague look of shock and horror. 

"Wh-wha… I don't understand…" 

Sasuke smiled softly at Naruto, stroking his cheek again. 

"I love you." 

He said simply. With three simple words, Sasuke bared his soul. Giving up the answer to the question, the one which he'd kept hidden for 3 years, after he himself had finally figured it out. 

He looked to Naruto for his reaction, and caught the vague impression of terror before finding himself staring at a log. 

Kawarimi no Jutsu… 

Sasuke spun around, looking for Naruto, hoping he was still nearby. No such luck. 

The look of terror before the other boy had disappeared though… 

Sasuke forcefully stuffed the information into the back of his mind, for pondering at a later date and proceeded to stumble home. 

For the next few weeks Sasuke and Naruto avoided eachother. Sasuke more than Naruto. After what had happened Sasuke was left feeling darker than usual. He'd bared his soul to Naruto, and been stabbed in return. The pain was almost unbearable. Seeing Naruto every day, yet knowing that their friendship was ruined forever. The only solution he could come up with was to avoid Naruto totally. Make sure he never saw him again. The pain of never seeing him again had to be less than the pain of seeing him and knowing he'd never be able to touch him again. 

But Sasuke knew there was no way he could ever manage to avoid Naruto in this village. It was just too small. He needed to leave, but there was no reason the Hokage would ever accept, without him being labeled 'missing-nin'. So he did the next best thing… he accepted a mission.

* * *

** Naruto**

Naruto sat on the couch, curling his legs slightly beneath him. He was still shaking from the shock of the confession Sasuke had made just minutes earlier. 

"He loves me…" He murmured to himself. 

_'How can he love me?! I'm the demon fox!'_

It was totally improbable. Sasuke was cold, emotionless, he liked few and loved no one. He always tried to keep people at a distance. There was no way Sasuke could like someone like Naruto. But then again… Sasuke loving him explained a lot. Why he was always there when he was in trouble, why Sasuke trusted him so much, why he spent so much time with him. He'd thought they were friends, maybe even best friends, but love? No one loved him. 

But Sasuke's face when he said it… It was so… open, honest. It was like his heart was visible in his eyes for a change. He really meant it. And when he had kissed him… Naruto had never been kissed like that before. So softly and sweetly. The few he'd had were only the harsh passionate kind, and though nice, were nothing compared to those special two. 

They had lifted his feet off the ground, and made him fly. He'd felt like he was drowning, falling into Sasuke. And he'd liked it.

* * *

Well.. what do you think? Pretty long for a first chapter. Unfortunately, they're not all this long.  
Technically, I suppose this is a songfic. It was inspired by the song Everytime by Britney Spears. Only song by her I like. I was listening to it one day, and the idea for this story came to my head. I've been working on it for around 3months, and it's almost finished, so updates shouldn't be a problem. There are 6chapters.. I MIGHT do an epilogue too. Hope you enjoyed it  
Btw... if you want me to update fast, then review!! God knows how inspirational reviews are!!   
And to anyone that reads my other fics, here is the upcoming updates list. Chicken Noodle Soup (Chap 3), Sexually Frustrated (chap 2), Birthday Wishes (chap 3), Hotel Horror (no its not forgotten!! Chap 3) and Butterfly Kisses and Violet Eyes (Chap 3).  
thats what im working on atm. should be about a week, maybe 2 because of christmas before i update them though.

AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!   
Lil' 


	2. Verse 2

_--Every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small.  
I guess I need you baby.  
And every time I see you in my dreams,  
I see your face, it's haunting me.  
I guess I need you baby. --_  
Verse 2 of Everytime by Britney Spears

* * *

Verse 2  
Sick Cycle - The Haunting

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sasuke continued to take on missions, whether they were A ranked or D, it was just whatever would get him out of the village. Whenever he returned from a mission, he'd take the next available one without even stopping to rest. It was his way of stopping the pain. By keeping active he could temporarily forget about his feelings and pretend he didn't have any. Before when he was still a member of team 7 he'd spend his time training by himself or with Naruto and Sakura… but now that option was closed. And so he risked his life, day in day out, hoping each mission would be his last. Hoping that in the end he'd make a mistake, that he'd fall and never get back up. 

But no matter what… he couldn't seem to forget him. The blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, the happy smile, and idiotic attitude. Every night spent seeing his smile, and every day spent imagining the fire in his eyes. Every spare moment was spent dreaming of Naruto. Just seeing his face before him… it was the worst kind of torture. He knew he'd done the right thing. They had to be separate, nothing could come of anything between them, and he'd ruined what little they had already. But he still couldn't seem to forget him… 

It was around a year later when the deadly cycle was abruptly halted, and Sasuke was brought sharply back to reality. 

"No." 

"What do you mean no?" 

"I said: No." 

"You can't do that." 

"Yes I can. You've been constantly on missions for the past 10 months. 18 S-class, 27 A-class, 44 B-class, 36 C-class and 39 D-Class. 51 of those being extended missions. In 10 months. That's an extreme amount even for a special jounin. You need a break." 

"I'm fine." 

Iruka sighed, running a hand lightly through his hair. He'd had arguments a little like this with Sasuke for the past 3 months whenever he returned to Konoha. Though that was never for longer than a day. He looked up again, staring into Sasuke's eyes. They were deep, dark, and cold like ice. He'd begun to get worried after Sasuke had been on constant missions for 7 months. It was… suicide. Looking at the boy, you could tell he was strong. Lean and muscular. But he wasn't healthy. His cheekbones jutted out sharply, and you could make out every line of his collar bone. He was working himself to death, and he didn't care. 

_What happened to you…?_

Iruka didn't even know he'd said it out loud, and until those cold dark eyes flashed. They flashed with something he couldn't identify… but it was hard, and sharp, and definitely warm. 

Sasuke was now looking at him, a strange look on his usually blunt and emotionless face. But then it passed, and Sasuke was once again emotionless. 

"Nothing happened to me. Now give me another mission."   
Iruka sighed. Same old stubborn Uchiha. 

"No. It's the holiday season, we don't have many missions, and you need a break anyway. Tsunade-sama has specifically said you're not to be given anymore missions. Why don't you have a break? Catch up with people… I'm sure Naruto and Sakura would be happy to see you again." He forced out a smile, trying to tempt Sasuke. 

"What use have I for holidays?" The words were sharp, meant to cut him. But he knew he wasn't angry about the holidays and having to rest… but if not that, then he wasn't quite sure what. 

Iruka raised his hands palm up, in a peace seeking gesture. 

"Sorry Sasuke-kun. It's out of my hands." His eyes crinkled closed with his smile. The slight woosh was the only signal he had the other boy had left. 

Sighing, Iruka sat back in his seat, leaning his elbows on the desk and covering his face with his hands. 

_What can I do? At least he's back now…_

Sasuke left Iruka's office quickly, silently fuming. He knew he'd been arguing with Iruka for months about having a rest from missions, but he never thought he'd go so far as to tell the Hokage. It was a back stabbing move, one he' never expected from the innocent chunin. And now she'd 'banned' him from missions. Sasuke stopped, dropping from a roof to an alley bellow. Once on the ground, he let out all his anger, forming chakra in his hand and forcing his fist through the cement and deep into the ground. 

How can I avoid you if I'm forced to remain here?

* * *

I know this chapter is short... A full 4pages shorter than the last, to be exact, but don't worry, the next one is looking to be nice and long (i've half written it and it's already a page longer than this one) So just be patient my pretties   
Here's just a teaser from the next chapter... mwuahahaha  
--Naruto grinned in reply and started drooling. Miso ramen… nothing had ever tasted so good…  
He stomped on the little voice in the corner of his mind saying  
_'Well… the was one thing that tasted better.'_--  
Hope you enjoyed that! Please, please, pretty please read and review!! 

**Review Responses!**

Shinsen Koinu: I know what you mean... I don't understand how people say them being together is impossible. I mean, Sasuke smiles around NARUTO damnit!!! **(-**growls at people trying to put sasuke with a chick**-)**

**Lady Tetsu-Maru:**You love the kyuubi eh? Kinky, aren't you? Sorry, but I don't really think this story is one for demonising. It's more of a fluffy, slightly angsty story. I mean, look at the song I'm writing it to! **(-**hangs head in shame**-)** I feel so girly...

**Yuki no Teme:** Well thankyou very much :) Personally, I think my writing is pretty crappy, but it is nice to get reviews from people like you praising it anyway!

**Thyalla:** Thy!!! My beloved!! **(-**glomps and licks**-)** I know what you mean... the story isn't really coming out how I want it to. Maybe one day I'll be able to come back and revise it so that it ends up perfect.

**Baku:** I'm sorry!!!!!! I'll try update more often!!!

**Macy:** That's alright! Yes, Naruto's POV is pretty much straight after the kiss. Originally I wasn't gonna put it in, then I had this cute image of Naruto all curled up on the couch IN my mind, and I had to add a little from him. I couldn't really find a spot to insert it earlier in the story, so it just had to go there... Probably should have put something saying when it was though :)

**Dancing Kitsune:** Well, I think I'd kinda be in shock too... I might not run tho

**Lady-Friselle:** I'm not really sure if there will be a lemon in this one...Though I am working on a lemon for Sexual Frustrastion atm, I'm not sure yet if one will fit in with this story.

**Generally Maz:** Well...thats... uhm... sweet? lol Noooo but look at the words!! Ignore the fact that Brit sings it! The songs words and meanings are gorgeous, come on!!!!

Thats all I guess!! To everyone I didn't reply to specifically, thank you very much for reviewing, and to everyone that read and reviewed... REVIEW!! Even if it only has one letter, or a number.  
Hell, lets make this easy! Can't be bothered reviewing? Simply sends a review with the no 1. for you liked the story, and no. 2 for you didnt! EASY!!

**REVIEW!!! **


End file.
